everything_and_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Everything and Anything Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page
This is where chararts are put up for approval! Leader, deputy, and senior warriors may CBA images. Page limit is 25. Each user can have three chararts up for approval at a time. '' Shadowstar (L) ~ CBA asdf<3333333333333 —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 22:26, May 6, 2013 (UTC) This is beyond gorgeous dear<3 CBA? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 20:34, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, sorry to interrupt, but define the shading a tad? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 22:52, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Tbh, it looks fine. Re-CBA? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 22:53, May 10, 2013 (UTC) (Am I allowed to comment? Whatever.) I think it needs to be defined... seriously... I can only see it on the legs. [[User:Shadow Force|'Crys']] Drowning in the dark 18:47, May 11, 2013 (UTC) im donw twith this so refuckingups —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 17:36, May 12, 2013 (UTC) CBA? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 19:09, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Plumestar (L) - CBA Comments? 16:47, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Define the tail shading a ''tiny bit. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 00:51, May 10, 2013 (UTC) And I believe the nose should be gray. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 13:12, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 14:09, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Are the changes showing? Because it still looks the same... ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 14:16, May 11, 2013 (UTC) no they're not showing here... I'll try re-uploading again. 14:16, May 11, 2013 (UTC) re-uploaded 'again 14:18, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Much better. CBA? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 14:18, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey, this probably doesn't matter that much, but could you make her less dark? She looks dark-pinkish gray. [[User:Bbun|'Bb]][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 14:46, May 11, 2013 (UTC) She's supposed to look like that :). Continuing CBA 14:56, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Applestar (L) ~ CBA Comments? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 17:20, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Tail stripes look paint brushy. Fix that? ~Starla Grace 19:25, May 11, 2013 (UTC) They don't look paint brushy. Paint-brushy is where the stripes are thick (or something) and unrealistic. This looks fine to me. Just, uh, add shading to the nose. [[User:Shadow Force|'Crys']] Drowning in the dark 19:27, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I think it's fine - all the other leader chararts above are on CBA and have no nose shading. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:29, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Beebs is right. CBA? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 17:26, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Teaseltail (W) ~ CBA Comments? The white is gray due to the shading, and lightening the shading will make it look flat. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 18:44, May 12, 2013 (UTC) There shouldn't be any pink on the ear farthest from us. Gorgeous<3 ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 18:48, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Re-up. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 18:54, May 12, 2013 (UTC) CBA plz? —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 19:03, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Moonshade (W) ~ For Approval wikia's not showing gray right. Comments? —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 19:44, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Darkfur (W) ~ For Approval The shading looks icky x.x Comments? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 19:46, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Paletail (W) ~ CBA Comments? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:58, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I have no words. .O. CBA? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 20:15, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Goldheart (W) ~ For Approval Wait, wth is wrong with Wikia? This cat is gray... He's supposed to be black. I'm gonna re-upload in a bit. 22:29, May 12, 2013 (UTC)